


dreams of death

by littlethiefs



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, No Spoilers, also lol i've never written anything this short before but maybe i should start, it's so sickeningly sweet im disgusted, nahri is2g just let the man sleep, sleepy dara and an inquisitive nahri, sleepy dara with his sleepy deep voice is such a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethiefs/pseuds/littlethiefs
Summary: dara's trying to sleep but nahri keeps asking him existential questions.
Relationships: Darayavahoush e-Afshin/Nahri e-Nahid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	dreams of death

He had drifted off to sleep and was picturing the open plains beyond the Gozan, the wind in his hair as he rode on horseback, the carefree laughter of faceless people echoing in his ears when he was jolted out of his sleep by a tentative, “Dara, are you asleep?”

“Hmm?” She rolled over, surprising him by folding both arms over his chest and resting her chin on them. Dara’s hand came to rest on her waist, her hair tickling his nose. “Hmm,” he said again, closing his eyes, placing his other arm over his eyes.

“What do you think the point of all this is?” She asked him, then continued when he didn’t answer. “I mean, doesn’t it seem silly to be put in this world to live out a life as a test, and depending on your behavior, you then get to live another life after you die?” Dara opened his eyes to look at her.

“It is almost dawn, my love,” he said, his voice thick with sleep.

“Have you never thought about it?” she asked, her hand snaking up to rest on his cheek as she turned his face towards him. Dara made a sound of protest in the back of his throat, but she plowed on. “Why would the Creator put us insignificant beings on this earth…”

“Insignificant? Speak for yourself,” he snorted.

“I’m serious.”

“And I am sleepy,” he groaned. “Can these questions not wait until the morning?” Nahri pulled away from him, the weight of her leaving his chest. 

“You’ve died,” she said after a few minutes. Conversationally, as if she were discussing the weather. Dara sighed, knowing what was coming before she had said it. “What’s it like?”

“Better than this conversation.” When she scowled at him, he smiled, blinking sleepily at her. “By the Creator, Nahri, it is too late for a conversation as morbid as this.” Nahri huffed at him, then looked away, a pout on her face that he knew was for show. Still, he rolled over and flung an arm around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

“You already know of the garden,” he whispered against her skin, threading his fingers through hers. “Of my family. But it feels like being lighter than air, like everything wrong you have done, all the pain you have caused is a memory that you must face but that you can also overcome. It feels like the wind rustling through your hair, like stretching your limbs after a tiring day, like the birdsong on a cool morning-”

“You make death sound so lovely,” she sighed into his hair. “I wonder what will be waiting for me at the end of my line.” He could hear the frown in her voice. Dara squeezed her palm as she spoke. “Maybe I’ll get to see my mother. My father. Maybe you’ll be there. Maybe you can meet them...”

“I hope so,” he said, kissing her throat, running his fingers softly through her hair, the sound of her voice making him drift again.

“Dara?” she asked after a moment.

“Hmm…”

“Do you think there’s death in the afterlife and a life after tha-” Pulling her lips onto his, Dara kissed her, catching the words with his mouth.

“Oh, no, little thief,” he said, her lips moving under his as he spoke. “No more questions.” Nahri sighed against him.

“Okay,” she murmured, her breath mingling with his, before she sank into him. Outside, birdsong rang through the cool morning air.

**Author's Note:**

> and when i start writing 500-word flash fics daily, it's over for everyone else!!!


End file.
